Proof
by Wootar16
Summary: My version of Proof. Let me know what you think. This is my first Criminal Minds Fic. K plus is a little high but better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Spence," JJ said as she and Reid walked into the meeting room of the Durant Police Department. Reid looked at her. "Look, we gotta talk about this."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Reid asked as he started to gather case files.

"I get it, okay? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily," JJ said.

"Look, I have a lot going on all right?" Reid said as he started to leave the room.

"You know what I think it is?" JJ said.

"What?" Reid asked as he turned around.

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception," JJ said.

"You think this is about my profiling skills? Jennifer, listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I_ trusted _you. I came to you for ten weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and not _once_ did you have the decency to tell me the truth," Reid snapped.

"I couldn't," JJ said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You _couldn't?_ Or you _wouldn't?" _Reid asked.

"No, I couldn't," JJ said firmly.

"What if I started taking dilaudid again, would you have let me?" Reid asked. JJ cringed at the thought of him using drugs after being clean for 5 years.

"You didn't," JJ said, letting a tear fall.

"Yeah, but I thought about it," Reid said, starting to leave the room.

"Spence..." JJ started.

Reid spun around on his heels looking at JJ. "Stop calling me that! My name is Spencer or Reid. You lost the right to call me Spence a long time ago. Just leave me alone Jennifer!" Reid walked out of the room and towards the exit. Morgan followed him while Emily followed JJ who headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Morgan followed out the back door or the police department and into an alley behind the building. "Reid, Reid wait up." Reid stopped and turned around facing Morgan. "What the hell was that back there. I've never seen you blow up at JJ like that. You broke her heart man."

Reid looked at him. "Well guess what, she broke mine first. Will left her Morgan. We'd been going out for the past four months. I was going to ask her to move in with me. Then I find out that she's been lying to me for seven months. What do you want me to."

Morgan looked at his friend. He actually felt bad for the kid but that didn't give him an excuse to be hurt her like he had. "I want you to apologize to her. JJ has always accepted you. Even when you were on the drugs she stood by you. She never left, she was always making sure you were okay. And then she does this just to protect Emily and you bit her head off. Would you rather Emily really be dead?"

Reid looked at the ground. He knew Morgan was right but he couldn't seem to forgive JJ just yet. "I'll talk to her later Morgan but for now I need some space. I'm going to go for a walk. Alone. I'll come back later." With that Reid turned around and walked from the alley onto the main street and walked away from the police station. Morgan sighed as he turned around and went back into the station.

Emily walked into the washroom to see JJ standing over the toilet puking her guts out. Emily walked behind and held her hair back for her. After about five minutes JJ flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

JJ stood up and turned around facing Emily "Thanks Em"

Emily smiled at her. "No problem. Now do you want to tell me what that was all about or should I just guess."

JJ walked over at turned on the sink rinsing out her mouth and washing her hands "Umm...Reids just angry is all"

"JJ I don't have to be a profiler to know something is up. Now tell me what's wrong"

JJ went and got some paper towels from the dispenser and dried her hand she threw out the paper and leaned against the wall. "Will left about four months ago, and ever since then Reid and I have been going out. He helped you know after Will left. He looked after Henry when I couldn't and he held me at night when I cried."

Emily looked at her sympathetically. "JJ I had no idea. What didn't you tell me"

JJ started playing with her sister's the gold necklace around her neck. "We didn't want anyone to know just yet. Now he hates me."

Emily sighed as she looked at her friend. She hated seeing her like this. "JJ he doesn't hate you. He's just confused and hurt. He'll get over it. Don't worry about it."

JJ looked down and started avoiding eye contact. Emily knew by the way she was acting that there was something else JJ was hiding. "JJ what aren't you telling me?"

JJ looked up at her friend. "I'm umm I'm pregnant. Reid's the father." She said a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is my second chapter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this one. In all the story will most likely be about 5 chapters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Emily's face broke into a smile "JJ that's great. I'm so happy for you guys! How far along are you?"

JJ placed one hand in her pocket and another on her stomach. "About 2 ½ months. Reid doesn't know yet. I might not tell him"

Emily frowned in confusion as she looked at her friend "Well JJ he's going to find out eventually"

JJ looked at her and answered in a whisper. "Not nessacerially"

Emily's now had a look of shock on her face. "JJ your not thinking of having an abortion are you"

JJ looked at her friend in shock. "No God No. But I got a job offer from London ON so I was thinking I would take that and not have to tell Reid about the baby."

"Like Canada? But you just got back. I know you guys are fighting but things will get better." Emily said hopefully.

JJ sighed, tears pricking at her eyes. "I don't know if they will. Em, I know it was the best thing for the situation but he felt really betrayed when I told him you were dead and then you came back...I just don't want this baby to grow up with two parents who hate each other."

"JJ, he doesn't hate you. He just needs time to figure some stuff out, is all."

"I hope you're right."

**I know, this one was WAY to short but this is the best I could do. I promise the next one will be longer. And because this one was so short I will try to post earlier. Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter. Again I'm sorry it's so short again. I promise chapter 4 will be a little longer. Thank you to everyone who has favorite/subscribed to my story :) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

JJ finished packing up the stuff in her house and loaded it into the mover that was outside her house. It had been three weeks since she had had her conversation with Emily in Durant. She really had tried to make things better with Reid, but he was just to angry with her. After a while she had just stoped trying she took the job in London and handed in her resignation to Hotch. He understood why she was leaving. It was no secret within in the team that they were having problem, the tension was so stiff you would need a chainsaw to even make a deant. She got Henry in his car seat and placed him in the back of the car. She had handed in her resignation to Hotch two weeks ago. She felt bad that she didn't tell Reid but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. At least not until she was in London. She started her car and pulled out of her drive way. Leaving her old life and hopefully starting a new one.

Reid walked into the BAU. He went over to his desk and put his bag down. He saw the stack of files on his desk and decided that he needed a cup of coffee. He walked over to the pot and poured himself a cup. He made sure that he added enough sugar to keep himself awake for the day. He walked back over to his desk, coffee in hand and started working on the files. After about half an hour Reid had finished half of his case files and noticed Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss all coming off the elevators. Morgan and Garcia were laughing about something that Emily had said as the went there separate ways to their desks. He even noticed Hotch with a small smile tugging at his lips as he walked up the cat walk into his office. It had been another hour before Reid looked at his watch and saw that it read 10:00. Reid was a little confused as to why JJ was there yet. He knew that she was still a little mad but he thought they were doing okay. They had at least been dating again. After another fifteen minutes past Reid decided to voice his concerns. "Does anyone know where JJ is?"

Emily ad Derek both looked up at him. Emily who knew she wasn't going to tell Reid didn't say anything and thought JJ had told Morgan too but apparently she was wrong. "What do you mean where's JJ. I'm guessing she told you. You are going out after all."

Emily quickly shot him a look. "Morgan she didn't tell him."

Morgan looked at her surprised. Reid was very confused. "What are you guys talking about. What didn't JJ tell me." Morgan looked at Emily, his eyes almost saying 'you tell him' Emily let out a sigh. Sooner or later he would find out. She might as well be the one to tell him. "Umm Reid, JJ left. She turned in her resignation last week." Reid looked at her barely believing what he was hearing "What do you mean she left. Where'd she go."

Emily looked at him."She got a job offer from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police office in London ON."

Reid looked at Emily and frowned. "So she just left? Why didn't she tell me?"

Emily tried to explain to Reid what had happened the best she could. "She didn't want you coming after her. She wanted a clean break and she didn't want to hold you back."

Reid became slightly confused at Emily's wording. "How would she have held me back?"

Emily realized she had said to much as she looked at Reid. "It's nothing Reid."

Reid became angry that no one would tell him what's going on " No I want you to tell me what was going through her head when she thought she would hold me back!"

Emily sighed as she looked at Reid. "She's pregnant"

Reid jaw hit the floor as he stared at Emily in disbelief. "She... She's what?" Before Emily or Derek could say anything else Reid shot up from his chair and stormed into Hotchs office "You knew didn't you!"

Hotch looked up at Reid. "I'm sorry?"

"You knew that JJ was leaving because she's pregnant."

Hotch put his pen down and sat up in his chair. "Reid it's not place to disclose what I know about why JJ left."

Reid was furious. "Don't give me that Hotch. Just tell me if you knew"

Hotch sighed as he looked at the young man infront of him. "Yes I knew. She told me a couple of weeks ago"

Reid knew exactly what he was going to do. "Sir, I need a few days off."

"May I ask why."

Reid stood a little staighter and had confidence in his voice. "I'm going to get her back."

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reid walked up to the hotel room door and knocked loud enough to get the attention of who ever was in the room but not so aloud as to disturbed anyone else in the surrounding rooms. As he waited for the door to open he had thought about the last few days and how he got here.

**FLASHBACK**

Reid walked out of Hotchs office down the cat walk and over to his desk. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He didn't see the confused looks on his coworkers faces as he headed out the building. When he got to the garage he got into his car and headed home. When he finale walked through his front door he dumped his stuff on a chair and walked over to his computer. He went onto Google and searched RCMP. He clicked the first link that came up and clicked on the english language button. He then found and clicked the contact us page. He found Ontario and he grabbed his phone dialed the number an waited to be connected to the RCMP office in London ON.

After a few rings a women picked up the phone. "Good after noon Ontario RCMP how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Spencer Reid and I work for the FBI I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what department a Jennifer Jareau is in."

Reid could here the sound of typing on the other end of the line. "Yes just one moment sir. She is in the communications departement."

"Thank you. Is she at work today?" Reid asked.

He could here more typing on the other end of the line. "No she's not. She starts on Monday. Right now she has her current address listed as room 316 at the Sheraton Hotel"

Reid hung up the phone and ran upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed one of his go bags out of the closet. He ran down stairs, jumped into his car and sped off towards the highway that would bring him to London. About 7 hours later Reid at finally arrived at the Canadian border cross.

The guard leaned through the small window. "Good evening sir"

"Good evening" Reid responed.

"May I see some ID." The guard asked. Reid handed the officer his FBI gredentials and his passport.

The officer looked at them both and then handed them back to Reid after he gave his passport a quick stamp. "And are you hear for pleasure or business?"

"Pleasure" Reid said as he took back his ID.

"Enjoy your stay and welcome to Canada."

**END FLASHBACK**

**Ok so I'm sorry this is so short but hopefully you enjoyed it. What will happen next? Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the birth of their kid so I'm going to take a vote. Girl or Boy? And any name suggestions are welcome. It'll probably be about after Christmas by the time the last chapter is done. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

When JJ opened the door. Her breathe hitched in her throat. She had never imagined it was Reid at her door. She didn't know what to say or even do at that point. "Hi" she said almost in a wisper. "Hey" JJ never imagined he could sound that sexy with only one word.

"What are you doing here." JJ asked as she looked at the man she left behind.

"I came to get you back."

JJ looked at the man in front of her. "Well I'm not coming back"

Reid frowned. "JJ why not? I thought we were doing okay again. Was it something I said?" He knew what it was but he wanted her to tell him.

JJ sighed and looked down at her feet. "No Reid it isn't you. It's something I need to sort out myself"

Reid figured that he couldn't wait any longer. "Is this about the baby?"

JJ's head shot up as she looked at Reid. "Who told you?"

"Emily. Jen why didn't you tell me?" He asked a hurt look on his face from her not telling him.

JJ started rambling. Luckily for Reid he could understand what she was saying. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hold you back. Your still only 29 and with your intelligence you could do anything, go anywhere you could be head of the FBI one day. And I know that having to look after this baby would hold you back from that." Tears were now slowly going down JJ's face as she thought about how she had kept this from him.

"Jen how could you think that. I love you and Henry and love this little one no matter what happens down the road I promise I will always be there for all of you. And maybe I will become head of the FBI one day but for now I just want to live and work with you as a family. Nothing will stand in the way of that."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked uncertainty ligning her voice.

Reid smiled at her. "I'm positive. Now will you please come home?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah hang on. Someone wants to see you."

When JJ came back she was holding Henry in her arms. He became very excited when he saw Reid standing just inside the door of the hotel room. "Uncle 'Pence!" He said as he put his arms out to reach for Spencer.

"Hey buddy" Reid said as he took Henry into his arms."

"Can I ask something 'Pence?" Henry said as he looked up at his uncle.

Reid looked at the small boy in his arms. "Sure bud what is it?"

"Will you be my daddy?" He asked hopefully.

Reid looked at JJ who had tears in her eyes looking at the little boy. She smiled and gave him a small nod.

"I would love to be your dad buddy" Reid said smilling down at his 'son'

Henry clapped his hands with joy at the responce. "Yayyy!"

"Come on. Let's go home" Reid said as JJ stepped into the hall with their bags. They walked out together hand in hand finally being a family.

**Remember R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is the last chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed over the past 6 chapters. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hopefully I gave a good ending. Also, I am not totally opposed to the idea of writing a sequel. I just need enough people to want me to do it and an idea for a plot. If you have any ideas or if you want to collab with me just PM me. I would gladly except the help from anyone willing to provide it. Thanks again for reading my story. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**7 Months Later**

Reid looked down at the baby boy in his arms. "Can you believe this?"

JJ smiled. "I know twins." She said looking as she looked down at her new baby girl.

A few minutes later the rest of the team walked in. First was Emily and Aaron with Jack and then Penelope and Derek who had brought Henry with them. Last to enter was Rossi. Garcia was the first to crowd around the bed. She looked down at the girl in JJ's arms. "Aww JJ she looks just like you."

JJ smiled down at her little girl. "Except for her eyes. Those are all dads."

Emily walked over to beside Garcia. "So what's her name?"

"Her names Nicole Diana Reid. Diana after Spence's mom and Nicole after my sister."

Morgan walked over to Reid. "Hey pretty boy. Who's the little guy?"

Ried bounced his son in his arms when he got a little fusy. "George Derek Reid."

Morgan looked at his friends in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Reid smiled as he handed the baby over to Morgan to hold. "Yeah seriously. He was the surprise so we needed a good strong name. So we named him after his uncle."

Derek handed the baby back to Reid. "Good luck by the way. Two kids, it'll be hard." Reid smiled at his son and looked over at JJ was was being crowded by the girls along with Aaron and David who had joined the small group. "I know, but it'll all be worth it." He walked back over to JJ's bed side. "I'm sure you've all had a long day. We'll come back to check on you guys in the morning." Emily said as she gently hearded everyone else towards the door.

"Bye guys!" Everyone called as they slowly headed out of the room.

"Hey Em can you and Hotch stick around" JJ called before Emily left the room.

Emily turned around. "Sure. Aaron come here." She called.

Hotch walked back into the room and put and arm around Emily's waist turning to face JJ and Reid. "What is it?"

JJ looked up at her friends. "Spence and I were talking and we decided that we want you and Hotch to be Diana and George's god parents."

Emily and Aaron looked at them shocked. "Wow. Thank you so much. We be honored to." They shook hands with Reid and JJ. "Now I think we should let you be, you've had a long night. We'll come by in the morning. Is it okay with we bring Jack? He wants to meet his new cousins."

Reid smiled. "Yeah no problem. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Hotch and Emily headed towards the door. "Have a good night you guys."

"Yeah you too." Reid and JJ said in unison.

Reid carefully placed Goerge down in his crib that had been provided by the hospital. "I'm going to go ask the nurse for another bed, I want to stay in here with you tonight."

JJ looked at him. "No, Reid you go home. Henry will miss you."

Reid smiled and kissed JJ on the forehead. "And I miss him too but he's over at Garcia's and Morgan's right now, he'll be fine. Besides I want to spend my time with you and our two little ones." He said giving Nicole a kiss on the forehead. JJ smiled at him. "Hey before you go can you pass George to me?" Reid smiled and gave a small nod as he went over and picked up his son. He carefully placed him and JJ's arms and left the room.

JJ smiled down at the two babies in her arms. "That's your dad guys. He's a great man and he loves you very much. I hope you turn out just like him."

A few minutes later Reid came back with a nurse who helped him push an extra bed into the room. He placed the two babies back into the cribs and lay down in the bed beside JJ. They turned on their side and snuggled close to eachother. "I love you Jen. Reid said as he gently wrapped his arms around JJ's waist. "I love you too Spence." With that they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep with their son and daughter asleep beside them. They would face life's challenge's as they came but for now they were a family.

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
